the_most_amazing_wiki_youll_ever_readfandomcom-20200213-history
Minceraft
Minceraft '''(commonly misspelled Minecraft')' is a sandbox/building game made by Sweden people who love LEGO. The one problem was they would always run out of bricks. Solution: '''INFINITE LEGOS! Development Classic Notch, the creator of Minceraft, decided to make a game with random gray and green LEGOs everywhere. The video has nearly 800,000 views. Srslywtf? Anyways, people who played Roblox jizzed themselves finding out about this free alternative. Every month, he'd add about 3 new blocks, which would over excited the fans. Indev Indev stands for "In Development". Shit got serious. The Sweden hippo actually planned to make this an actual game during this point. He added Zombies with Armor, but that was too cool for his "awesomeness". He quickly removed it. Infdev Infdev stands for "Infinite Development". At first, fans thought that the game would always be update and never stop! To their dissapointment, it was actually just called that because the world was now infinite! Yay! Too bad this was a lie due to the Farlands. Being a fatass, this stayed for a long time. Alpha Alpha stands for "Αα". Satan worshippers could finally go to Hell! Yippee! Also, tentacle porn. Beta Beta stands for "Bravo". It was the most racist of all development phases. They introduced the Enderman, which was a black man that would attack you just for staring. It originally dropped diamonds, which were probaly stolen. They also added KFC, Waddamelun, and Golden Blingbling. Also, they made it so that all African players had to admit they were Niggers before playing. Official Release The first update of the Official Release was about segregation. They made a seperate dimension for the Endermen, called "The End". This indirectly suggest that it'd be the end of your life because they would gang up on you. Also, they now have a Satan-like savior called the Ender Dragon. This is just an excuse Notch made to not offend Africans. "Blame the Enderdragon for what Endermen do to you!" Notch once said, though the source is lost. Important Developers There are many employess at Mojang who developed, but nobody cares, This is a list of the important developers: *'Notch' - A fatass who was frustrated as a child due to his lack of LEGO building skills. He decided to make remake LEGOs. Besides making Minceraft, he makes other games which are all copies on Mario, Megman, Sonic, and other popular franchises. *'Jeb '- A rare ginger Sweden. He has long, majestic hair. He took over development of Minceraft after Notch quit due to taking up too much space in the office. He's known for making the Piston, since Notch was too lazy and couldn't finish it within 3 months. Jeb finished it in about 2 weeks. *'Dinnerbone' - A super-uber-amazing person who does almost anything you want. You could ask him for a White Enderman (aka Cracker) and he'd add it in! This may, sadly, be because he lacks imagination. Fanbase The fanbase is made up of many people. Here is an incomplete list of the types of fans: *Famous YouTuber *Wanna-be Famous YouTuber *Yogscast #1 fan *Cosplayer *Griefer/Troll *Decorator *Wanna-be Decorator *Warrior *Herobrine/Stalker *Modder *Wanna-be Modder *Hacker *Notch fanboy *Notch *Ex-LEGO Universe users *Ex-Roblox users *Pixel Artists Different Versions Here is a guide to the different versions of Minceraft. *'Minceraft '- Normal Minceraft. **'Minceraft Demo' - Normal Minceraft for poor people. ***'Minceraft PC Gamer Demo' - Beta for poor people. *'Minceraft Pocket Edition '- Indev for touch-screen phones. *'Minceraft 360 '- Beta for Xbox 360. **'Minceraft 360 Demo' - Beta for poor people like you. *'Minceraft 4K' - Classic made for people who use dinosaurs. *'Minceraft OUYA' - Unofficial Beta for OUYA. External Links *Official website *Over-protected Wiki *Forums Category:Video games